


Home

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian never realizes that home was not a building but a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i kinda change the whole age gap of dick and dami, they're like only 5 years apart in this fic and jason's only a year younger than dick

**The day my house became a home**

Damian was only 2 years old when his father brought another boy into their home. He looked like him, he had black colored hair and deep blue eyes, which made it more impossible for him to think that they weren’t biological brothers.

Even though he doesn’t have enough recollection about that time but he remembered the first time calling his new adopted brother by his name;

“Didi.”

It was one of his earliest (happiest) memories, he still remembered how tears fell down on his brother’s face as he held him tight in a warm embrace, he too cried whilst trying his best to hold his brother. He never felt such warmth before and for the very first time he felt home.

* * *

**The day my home became less of a home**

When he was 5, he remembered his father talking to Alfred about bringing another boy into their house. He met his new ‘adopted brother’ along with his big brother and he didn’t like him. He looked different from him and his beloved brother, his hair was red (but he dyed it just so we could all look the same), he had less of a blue more of a grey in his eyes (they scream ‘don’t touch me’ at him), not only that but he was rude and prudish but his brother, his kind beloved brother liked him. He could still remember how the two played and interacted with each other, he felt sad, he felt betrayed, he felt alone.

For the first time in his life, he felt what jealousy really was.

* * *

**The day my house becomes lesser of a home**

He was 11 when he heard the news that his lousy-of-an-excuse-of-a-brother died in a bombing incident when he and his father were on a trip. He remembered how the manor became silent and he saw his father (who rarely shows his ‘real’ emotions)—devastated, his butler (whom he thought was emotionless and cold)—weeping, he too assumed that he felt sad that his brother died but he was too proud to admit (show) it.

Both his father and his butler’s feeling were no match to his beloved brother’s feelings—he was grieving, he never came out from his room ever since he heard the news. Of course he must’ve been the most affected by his death, after all they we’re only a year apart, they were closer, they bonded more, relate more than he’ll ever be!

And for the first time in his life, Damian felt like an alien in his own home.

* * *

**The day left my home for a house**

Damian was 14 when he started to feel these weird sensations in his body. First, was his face were giving him blemishes, then his voice started to change, he grew taller every month. His knees were killing him with all the growing pains he’s having but worst of all he had the utter urge to release the heat in his groin.

He knew that puberty will be a mess but he can’t back down on it. He wanted to grow, to be a man just like his father. To be someone whose—

Worthy of his beloved brother’s attention (love).

He unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans along with his underwear and started to masturbate. He imagines himself with his brother, pinning him down in the bed, kissing him until his lips are swollen, fucking him until he—

“Urgh….” He could felt the searing hot fluid running down from his hands. _Disgusting_. He wiped them off with a tissue from his bedside and started to pack his things.

He called his mother, telling her that he’ll be staying with her for a while. He couldn’t live with himself knowing that he’s infatuated with him. He needed distance and his mother’s house is the best place he could hide. After all it’s not normal for a brother to fantasize about his older brother like that, _it’s disgusting._

Looking at the mirror before leaving, he felt disgusted with himself for the very first time.

* * *

**The day this place becomes my new home**

Damian was 16 when he visited his beloved brother, alone in his apartment. He hadn’t seen him in months now, he attended a private boarding school (for some reasons he can’t explain) which made his contact with his family limited. He was excited to see and talk with him again. As the door opened, he was surprised but happy to see that his brother hasn’t changed at all, he was still the happy-go-lucky police officer who he knew and loved. While his brother’s reaction towards him was more than what he thought of;

“Dami is that you?” His face and voice looked unsure, but Damian didn’t mind, for so long now, he yearned to hear his voice again. A small smile crept into his face as his beloved brother welcomed him inside. “I can’t believe it! You’re all grown up now.” he added with a voice that was filled with honesty, sweetness and a little of shock.

He couldn’t help but make his smile grew wider and said, “Yeah. Shocking, isn’t it? Now, I’m just as tall as you.” with that said, he lets his now huge arms wrapped around his beloved brother’s body and whispered, “You have no idea how long I’ve missed you.”

He could feel his brother’s arms return the hug, he held him tighter. He was happy that his brother still loved him the same even though he longs for his touch. He couldn’t help but wonder, what will happened to him if his brother finds out about his feeling for him. will he still love him as a brother? Will he avoid him? will he change his mind and love him back? With all of these questions popping out in his head, he just closed his eyes and hoped that maybe in the future, he’ll be able to say the words that he wanted to say but for now, for the first time in a long time, he felt that he was back  home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The day his home became less of a home (again)**

“What? Don’t get a reunion hug too?” a familiar (obnoxious) voice asked—sounded like he was complaining and the only person he knew that was capable of making him irritated is none other than—“Todd.”

“Jason! What are you doing here?!” in an instant, his beloved brother pushed the unwanted miracle towards the door.

“Come on Dickie! I didn’t expect the demon spawn to be here, my mistake.” Mistake? What is he talking about? Curious, Damian listened to their conversation.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not Damian’s here. If you had the right mind to contact me first before coming then we won’t have this problem!”

“Alright, alright. Fine! I’ll be going then. But be sure that that brat—“ not minding to listen to their conversation any further. He noticed that the way the two talk to each other, the way they look at each other, there’s a sense of longing and wanting hidden in the mist of argument. And with that, Damian realized that his newly found home is not welcoming as it seems.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk more about the fic or about the batfam in general :)


End file.
